Endless Night
by Darkbetrayer
Summary: Orochimaru has fallen and made a pact with a demon. The world is now on the bring of annilation. Can Naruto and friends stop it? Rated M for violence to be safe. FINAL CHAPTER
1. End of Light

I do not own Naturo

I do not own Naturo

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon thinking**_

Auther Note

Orochimaru was surrounded by darkness clutching his head and screaming. He was stuck in a genjutsu he could not escape from ever since he fought Itachi and the Sword of Totsuka. See Manga Chapter 392 He was surrounded by an endless nightmare and the worse possible outcome for Orochimaru. He was flouting in pure darkness were the only light occurred from the repeating nightmares.

He looked up and saw two eyes peering at him from the darkness. As he lunged at them, they disappeared and appeared behind him. Laughter starting ringing through the darkness and as Orochimaru turned he saw Itachi standing there.

"You will be forever imprisoned in this jutsu," Itachi said as he turned and walked away.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Orochimaru lunging forward and grabbing Itachi's robes. Itachi turned his head and Orochimaru looked into his eyes, the sharingon. He looked at his arm and saw that it started to break apart; Orochimaru fell back down through the darkness as Itachi turned away and disappeared into nothingness.

This nightmare happened over 200 times since Orochimaru was imprisoned here, each one slightly different. All Orochimaru could think of was revenge on Itachi, Sasuke and Konoha. The rage swirled around him creating an eerie red light that permeated through the darkness.

"I will have my revenge!" Orochimaru screamed into the darkness. As he looked up he saw two blood red eyes were the darkness swirled into and vanished. The darkness in his eyes appeared, if possible, even darker then the night he had been surrounded by.

**Do you desire power Orochimaru? **Orochimaru heard the voice in his head and through his ears like a sinister mist. The voice chilled his bloods and his skin seemed frozen.

"Yes, give me power to kill them all!" Orochimaru managed to yell his anger stronger then the cold.

**Your anger amuses me take my power and wreak havoc across the world.**

The darkness was split by evil red light as the eyes glowed. Orochimaru looked down and saw black chakra rising up and slowly started devouring him from the feet up. Orochimaru tried to shake it off but it kept climbing up and soon completely submerged him.

**Yes Orochimaru, this power will satisfy you and I will finally destroy the world, **_**but if you fail the price will be paid.**_

Back in Konoha………………….

Tsunade looked up and in the horizon she saw the sky darkening. Shinzune felt it too and looked up.

'Tsunade-sama," she said quietly?

"Yes, I felt it too. Notify the villages, something evil has awakened."

Author

Next chapters will be longer; I just thought this point would be a good stopping point for the first chapter.


	2. First Night

I do not own Naturo

I do not own Naturo

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Demon talking**

_**Demon thinking**_

Auther Note

A strange thing happened in Konoha that hasn't happened in over 100s of years. All five of the Kages were sitting around a planning table to discuss what to do about the impending threat. On the table between them there was a map of the continent with red pins sticking in it.

"As you all know, it has been five hours since the sky went dark," Tsunade told them all gesturing outside. The sky had indeed gone dark with black clouds covering the entire sky. "No normal ninja, in fact no village should be able to block out the sun over the entire continent."

"Do you have any idea who, or what, could have caused it?" asked the Mizukage.

"Currently we have a few ninja scouts looking at a lead we have," Gaara, the Kazekage, said. "They sent a message telling us what they saw. The results were not encouraging."

"What did they see?" asked the Raikage.

"It seems a fortress has risen out of the ground in the middle of the forest. The message they sent us told of the location and some other strange information. They said zombies were guarding the fortress."

"Zombies? Surely they must have been seeing things, there are no such things as zombies," said the Tsuchikage with a dry laugh that fooled no one.

"That's what we are hoping," said Tsunade gravely. "If they are really undead then we are dealing with something not of this world."

In Konoha…………….

"Man, this is so boring, I want to know what is going on," sighed Naruto as he and Sakura waited on a building.

"That's why Kakashi told us to meet him," Sakura said.

In a cloud of smoke Kakashi appeared. Naruto and Sakura knew something was up for Kakashi was only five minutes late.

"I have serious news you two," he said. "All the villages are on high alert because of the impending threat and I came to warn you two that you may be called on without a second notice to help."

"Why, Kakashi-sensei?" Saskura asked.

"We are not sure of the exact threat but we have some scouts looking into it."

_What could be strong enough to block out the sky? _Naruto thought?

**A demon, **the fox said?

_What?_

**I felt it immediately it's a demon from the underworld.**

_Why is he here?_

**He must have made a pact with a human in order to destroy the world; he was sealed so he couldn't though. The human must have been extremely powerful and had a strong desire for revenge. Or he was at the border between life and death.**

_What's the demons name?_

**He calls himself Chaos and he controls the armies of hell.**

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "We have a problem."

Back at the Kage meeting…………..

"Naruto are you sure about this?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, the fox told me everything."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead and turned to the other Kages. "It seems like our information wasn't mistaken."

"It gets worse," Gaara said. "We just got a message saying that an army is heading our way killing everything in its path."

"An army of what?" the Mizukage asked.

"An army of the dead."

Outside the dark fortress………………….

Three sand ninjas were hiding on the top of a nearby cliff watching the army marching off to the villages. Any time something new happened they sent a message to Gaara.

"This can't be real," one of them said.

They all watched as corpses climbed up from underground and got into line with the others. They were haft rotting corpses were you could see the bone and muscles through the rotting holes in the putrid flesh.

Suddenly, the first ninja heard two thuds and turned around. Both of his companions were dead impaled by swords. The sand ninja looked up and saw one of the undead up close. He saw the rotting teeth, could smell the decaying flesh, and saw the sword flash and felt something warm running down his stomach before all went dark.

Author Note

Wow I got the chills writing this story. This is my first time writing a more horror/adventure story. Hope you guys like it.


	3. Second Night

I do not own Naturo

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Demon talking/Divine being**

_**Demon thinking**_

At the Kage meeting………………

"So far we have all sent out large groups of ninjas to slow down the advancement," said Tsunade. "How is the evacuation coming?

"Over 90 percent of the villagers are already to the safe zone, we should be completed in the hour," Shinzune replied.

"I hope we can hold them off until we can stop the leader," Tsunade whispered more to herself then Shinzune. "We can't fight an undead army forever.

In Konoha…………..

Naruto was standing at the wall of Konoha waiting to be told what to do. Kakashi was sent to slow down the army and maybe find out a weakness to them and Sakura was busy helping the injured in the hospital. Naruto had already done the job he was assigned, to fortify the wall around Konoha.

"I hope Kakashi-sensei is alright," Naruto said looking out across the darken sky. "I wish Ero-sensei was here. He would know what to do."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" asked a voice from behind him?

Naruto turned around and saw a girl no older then 7 standing there smiling. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Do you want to help the village and stop this destruction?" she asked ignoring his questions.

"Well yea, but I don't know what to do."

The girl smiled and suddenly the ground beneath them glowed bright white and started to engulf them.

"What the…….?" Naruto started but before he finished both he and the girl had disappeared.

At the battlefield…………….

Orochimaru crossed the piles of corpses of both zombies and ninjas. The entire field of grass now flowed in the wind as a sea of blood. Orochimaru laughed as he kicked the fallen ninja's bodies as he walked by, occasionally seeing a face he recognized. He enjoyed his new power.

_Imagine a couple of new jutsus have given me the power to destroy the world. It doesn't matter how many ninjas they send my army will just keep rising._

Orochimaru made a few hand seals and dark chakra started flowing out of his feet and across the ground like dark water. The chakra infused into the fallen zombies and the started to move. As the rose many roared out hungry for blood and flesh. Many charged forward to eat the corpses of the fallen ninjas.

Orochimaru had noticed that one corpse did not join the others, as he walked to this new zombie he realized it had the decayed remains of a ninja. When he got near the zombie looked at him and sank to one knee. Orochimaru thought he heard "Master" coming from his new recruit. He smiled and licked his lips.

Back at Konoha………….

Kakashi had just given his report Tsunade he and a few other ninjas were the only survivors of the massacre that happened.

"So they are completely invulnerable against weapons?" Tsunade asked.

"From what I saw, yes. Our weapons cut them but unless we severed the limbs it was worthless to slash them. Jutsus though are effective against them since they are just corpses and have no jutsus of their own. They mainly just use swords, spears, and bows with a few other weapons mixed in," Kakashi reported.

"So why didn't you guys defeat them," Tsunade demanded. "Weapons shouldn't be any match for you guys."

"They kept reviving themselves and they came at us from underground. As soon as we kill one a previous one stands back up. We couldn't stop them completely except with ire jutsus. Even then more just joined the fight until we ran out of chakra and were forced to retreat."

"I see. Thank you Kakashi, your report is extremely valuable," Tsunade turned to go then stopped. "One more thing, Naruto disappeared not to long ago; do you know what happened to him?

"No where good most likely," Kakashi said sighing.

"I figured, and at such a crucial moment too."

Back to Naruto………………….

Naruto rubbed his eyes and groaned. The light had blinded him and now he was in some cave. As his eyes adjusted he saw a small pedestal with a clear orb resting on top. He looked around and saw the rough stone cave walls and ceiling. Then he spotted that girl.

"Where am I and what did you do?" demanded Naruto.

The girl sighed. "I am not really a human Naruto. I am a goddess sent to help protect your world from the demon known as Chaos."

"What is your name?" Naruto asked completely unfazed by this information.

"My name is not pronounceable by humans but you can call me light. I am the angle in charge of keeping demons in line and out of the mortal realm."

"So why are we here, I want to stop the demon and I can't do it here locked in a cave."

"No human can stop the undead army. If I do not help you all of humanity will be loss and the world you know of will be destroyed."

"I want to know about the demon and why he is here first," demanded Naruto.

"I guess you deserve that much," she replied but it might be easier to show you. IN a flash of light the girl became a flouting star of light and when she spoke Naruto could here a melodious voice fill his head.

**I will show you all you need to know.**

Author Note

Climax is coming soon. Be ready for future chapters.


	4. Third Night

I do not own Naturo

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Demon talking/Divine being**

_**Demon thinking**_

Naruto was blinded by the light when he was able to open his eyes he saw that he was floating above a violent battle between undead and what appeared to be an army of humans in white armor. The ground was piled with bodies as far as the eye can see. Then he heard Light's voice in his head.

**1000s of years ago when mankind was just beginning to realize their potential, Chaos broke into the mortal realm and almost wiped out mankind's existence. The gods granted man their power and created what you see now, known as the Heavens Army. After a fierce battle that lasted over 3 days, Chaos's forces were defeated and we banished him to the depths of hell.**

"So why is he here now?" Naruto asked.

**It appears someone was on the boarder line between life and death and was filled with so much hatred that Chaos was aware of his presence. They formed a pact and he granted the human his power.**

"So how can I beat him then and why can't you guys stop him like you did in the past?" Naruto said almost yelling.

**We made a grave mistake that battle. We gave power to the humans that they were not ready for. After they won the battle they decided they were able to survive for themselves and tried to separate from the gods. They attacked us using the powers we gave them.**

The scene changed and Naruto saw the humans in white armor fighting what appeared to be angels. The sky would occasionally open up and smite the human army with light from the sky but the humans would raise their shields to stop it. They slaughtered the angels and joined together roaring in triumph.

**Then he came.**

Naruto watched as the sky open up. The clouds parted and they blue sky seamed to split open. Light covered what appeared to be an old man; as he descended the entire battle stopped to watch him. He raised his arms and Naruto's hair stood up. _He is doing something big, _Naruto thought. His hands glowed with white light thousands of times brighter then what Naruto saw before. Naruto covered his eyes to hope to block out the light.

**You can watch Naruto; I am protecting you from the glare.**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the entire army disappear into the light that flowed across the battlefield. As the light disappeared Naruto saw the entire army had disappeared.

"What happened?" Naruto asked shakily.

**The humans could not understand the power of the gods. They held back in hopes that the humans would realize they were wrong and surrender. After the leader of the gods wiped out the army and after the fight with Chaos less then 1 of the human population remained.**

"What!" Naruto gasped.

**The gods were sickened of what they had to do. They used their power one last time to rebuild the human society then left swearing to never get involved again with the mortal realm.**

"So why are you here?"

**We have decided that the humans can not be allowed to be wiped out by a demon. We have decided to make you our vessel to help save all of mankind.**

"Why me?" Naruto asked, as he was transported back to the cave.

**We need someone pure of heart, strong-willed, and willingness to help others. After searching for the right candidate we chose you.**

"So what do I have to do?"

**You see that sphere on the pedestal, you must pick it up and it will grant you the powers given by the gods…..**

"That's all?

**If you fail though, the power will consume you and ultimately destroy you. Will you accept this condition?**

Naruto nodded and headed to the pedestal. He stop just short of it, gulped and grabbed the orb. The light engulfed him immediately and the entire cave was filled with light and Naruto was lost in it.

Back at Konoha…………………

"What!?" Tsunade gasped. "The army is almost to Konoha? Why was I the last person notified?"

"The other Kage's had to get message to their villages for reinforcements and plan their counter attack," said Gaara calmly. "You need less time to notify the rest of Konoha. We have already begun setting up the defenses. The other villages are making this a stand or fall fight."

"I see," Tsunade said. "This fight will determine everything. Our scouts have already told us that hundreds of smaller villages have been destroyed and millions have died already. This will be our last stand; we shall live or die here."

"We have one last piece of bad news," Gaara said.

"What is it?"

"They are being led by………… Orochimaru."

Tsunade gripped her desk so hard it broke. "We need a miracle to win now. If he can raise an army of undead, who knows what else he can do." Gaara nodded gravely.

Author Note

Next chapter is Climax, hope you enjoyed this one.


	5. Forth Night

I do not own Naturo

I do not own Naturo

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Demon talking/Divine being**

_**Demon thinking**_

Tsunade was standing watching over the battlefield from a cliff in the back. The sky was so dark it was almost black and an ill wind blew on her face. The imperial families all had their armies out in the front lines. Each group holding a flag with the family seal blowing in the breeze. Scattered through the lines were ninjas ready to launch a surprise attack against Orochimaru. The major ninja reinforcements were in the back for when the lines were broken.

Tsunade stepped forward to the edge of the cliff and called out. "Today is the day we make our stand against the demon Orochimaru. Today we shall prove that we will not falter against even hell. We will stand together or fall together." She turned around to the yells of the people who were willing to sacrifice their lives to protect their countries.

Suddenly she heard a cry. She turned on the spot and saw in the distance a black shadow moving across the landscape. As it got closer she saw that it was an army, an army so large that it covered the hills and fields in front of them. She then saw Orochimaru riding on the back of a giant snake in the middle of the army.

_It has begun, _she thought. She raised her arm and yelled, "Charge!"

The entire army moved as one and collided into the demon army. Blades clashed, shield clanged and lives were lost. The first few lines of both armies were quickly overwhelmed and both sides just stepped over the fallen to continue the fight. Then the ninjas who were placed jump out of their ranks. Using a combination of fire, water and lighting jutsus, they manage to wipe a few ranks away and they rushed to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru laughed and suddenly an undead soldier jumped out of the ranks behind Orochimaru and stabbed one of the ninjas in the chest before he could react. The other two looked over for a second and Orochimaru pieced them through the chest with his sword.

"Foolsss," Orochimaru called out mockingly. "You think you can beat me." He roared with laughter. Suddenly out of nowhere a ninja with white spiky hair jumped out of the ranks and blasted the undead ninja with a fire jutsu.

"It's not over yet," Kakashi called out. The undead ninja attacked Kakashi with a barrage of shuriken. Kakashi dodged and pulled the undead to the nearby forest. _I hope the others can stop him while I hold off this guy. _Kakashi wasn't sure if he could beat the undead ninja.

He pulled him deep into a forest into clearing. He stopped and looked, his sharingon watching the enemy's every move. The undead smiled and Kakashi saw to his horror that the undead was using a ninjutsu. A mist of poison blew out of his mouth right at Kakashi. He was barely able to dodge it and saw that the earth was burned away. _Great, acid breath,_ Kakashi turned and shot a large fire ball at the undead but it was stopped by a wall of water.

Suddenly, Kakashi couldn't move. _What the…., _he thought. Then he saw the other undead walking from the tree line. It had caught him in a paralysis jutsu. _Dang it!_

They walked toward him smiling their flesh peeling from their bodies. One raised a sword……..

"Get away from my sensei!" yelled an extremely obnoxious voice. The two undead looked up and were blown away by a Rasengan. Kakashi smiled, there stood Naruto. 'Sorry I'm late sensei," he said.

"No time for talk, we have to get back to the fight," Kakashi said as he and Naruto shot off to the battle.

At the battlefield……..

Things were nto looking good for everyone. Orochimaru's army was slowly driving them back and Orochimaru was destroying platoons with dark jutsu. Tsunade feared that they may no be able to win. Suddenly she heard Shinzune shout, "It's Naruto and Kakashi!" Tsunade looked up and saw them rush out of the forest and blow away the undead lines with a Rasengan and Chidori.

Orochimaru turned and saw who caused the commotion. "Stupid brat and Kakashi you can't defeat me." He did a few hand signs and he opened his mouth. A dark bolt of chakra shot out of his mouth right at Naruto. The bolt hit and a huge explosion rocked the battlefield. "Stupid nine-tail brat thinks he could beat me." He starts to laugh and stops.

A white shield surrounded Naruto and Kakashi shielding them from the blast. Naruto smiled and called out, "Is that the best you can do." Naruto then made a few hand seals and held out his hand. A Rasengan started to form. It wasn't a normal Rasengan though, it was pure white and the chakra it emitted was enormous. "I am going to take you down once and for all Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled as he charged Orochimaru. "This is for all the lives you took away!"

"Stop him," Orochimaru yelled to his army. The undead tried to block Naruto but as soon as they got close the white chakra disintegrated them. Orochimaru yelled out in fury, made a few hand signs as Naruto got close and shot another bolt of black chakra at Naruto.

The white Rasengan and the black bolt hit and the explosion covered most of the battlefield. The entire undead army was engulfed in the explosion. The ninjas and imperial armies were back far enough to avoid the blast because they were pushed so far back during the fight.

The blast was swirled with white and black chakra and Naruto and Orochimaru were both caught in the middle of it. Sakura who had been healing the wounded saw what had happened and cried out "Narutoooooo," her voice higher then usual. Tsunade looked and Shinzune and she looked at Tsunade with a face Tsunade could only interpret one way.

_No one could live through that._

Author Note

Next chapter is the final one, be ready.


	6. New Dawn

I do not own Naturo

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Demon talking/Divine Being**

_**Demon thinking**_

Naruto and Orochimaru were floating in what appeared to be empty space. There were no colors, not even black; it was as if they were looking through an endless sea of air. Orochimaru and Naruto looked around and then glared back at each other.

"You brat!" roared Orochimaru. "You ruined everything." Orochimaru tried to do a jutsu but after he made his hand signs nothing happened. "What iss going on?"

**You two have entered Limbo, **said Light who suddenly appeared behind Naruto. **Mortal chakra is useless here.**

Orochimaru hissed at her but before he could talk a deeper, darker voice spoke from behind him.

**How dare you interfere, **Chaos roared. **I had the entire world within my grasp and you ruined it all with a mortal brat.**

**You can not be allowed to return Chaos, **Light replied. **You are being banished back to the depths of hell.**

**I will never return. **Suddenly a black shadow appeared from behind Orochimaru and rushed toward Light. The shadow started to cover Light and in a few seconds she was completely covered. **I will simply absorb you and use your power to escape back to the human world.**

**You won't get away with this, **Light's voice came slightly muffled from being absorbed into darkness.

**It appears as if I have, **Chaos yelled laughing. **I will even take that brat since he has been infused with the powers of the gods.**

The shadow started to cover Naruto starting at his feet and moving up. Naruto tried to struggle but was quickly consumed by the darkness.

**The human world is mine and soon the heavens will be too. **Chaos roared with laughter then suddenly stopped. He looked at the shadow covering Naruto and was taken aback. A dark red chakra was breaking out of shadows and blowing it away.

**What is this trickery? **Chaos roared.

Orochimaru spoke up, "That brat has the power of the Kyuubi. It seems like his demon is stronger then you."

**Shut up. **Suddenly the black shadow attacked Orochimaru and absorbed him. **You have failed me already; you will now become a part of me. **Orochimaru screamed and then silence. **Now to deal with that blasted fox.**

Laughter broke through Limbo. **Deal with me. Chaos you are a fool, your power is nothing compared to mine, **a powerful voice spoke up. The red chakra blew away the remaining shadow and in its place stood a small fox with FIVE tails.

**You blasted fox, I will kill you. **The shadows left Light and conjoined with the shadows that had absorbed Orochimaru. They formed together to create what appeared to be an ogre made of darkness. **You power is weak, I control hell you control nothing and are even imprisoned in the body of a mortal, **He yelled as he charged at the fox.

The fox launched all 5 of his tails and just threw Chaos backwards like a rag doll. Chaos got up and shot a beam of darkness from his hand at the kyuubi. The kyuubi shot a beam of red demonic chakra out of its mouth to blow it away.

Suddenly a circular gate opened up from behind Chaos as if the air was parted. Through it was a fiery pit of doomed souls and destruction. **Push him in, **Light yelled.

The kyuubi launched a surprise strike with his tails and pushed Chaos back into the gate. **NOOOOOOOOO, **he yelled as he tumbled down the pit with skeletons and souls forming on him. The gate started closing and shut right before Chaos was speared on a rock below.

**I didn't realize another demon would have saved the world, **Light said once the gate closed.

**I just saved the boy because if he dies I die.**

Light smiled and suddenly all was gone.

Back in Konoha………

Naruto woke up in the Konoha hospital with Tsunade standing over him. "Welcome back," she said smiling.

"What happened," Naruto asked groggily.

"After you and Orochimaru disappeared, his army stopped and just stood there. Shortly after they decayed into dust and disappeared," she said. "What did you do?"

"I am not sure," Naruto said. "I only remember a little bit of it."

Meanwhile the kyuubi smiled.

Author Note

Kyuubi always wins.

This story is now officially over, I hoped you all enjoyed it.


End file.
